Number One To Me
by SoraOfTheDDR
Summary: Cute little Mello X Near fic with a bunch of lemony goodness. Mello wants to be number one, he doesnt realize that he already is. Yaoi / Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Yes, it was a sight to behold.

Near, in all his glory tied to a bed with golden rope. His normally pale face a deep shade of pink, eyes half lidded and glazed over.

Mello, with a satanic smile wearing nothing but his leather pants, strataling the pale boy.

I stood in the doorway unable to move, or think about anything else besides how utterly delicious they both looked. Mello leaned forward pressing their groins together making Near moan quite loudly.

"Mello..." he said in a needy tone.

"What is it Near?" Mello said, his grin growing bigger.

It was unusual for Near to say Mello's name this soon into the game. This happened almost every Saturday when everyone was outside playing, Mello would sneak back in with Near slung over his shoulder, I only started to fallow them a few weeks ago. They never went very far, just enough for Mello to make Near scream his name and then he would untie him and walk out. Near never seemed to mind, but it was like that for most things. Once Mello was gone he would get up, put his clothes on and go outside as if nothing had happened. But this time was different, Near just came out and said it. But for some reason I don't think he wanted Mello to stop.

"Mello..."

"Am I scaring you? Near?" Mello was now inches away from Nears face.

" the only thing that scares me is knowing in a few minutes you will leave." Near said giving Mello an ashamed look.

Mello sat straight up and gave Near a puzzled look. "W-what do you...mean?" He said obviously nervus by the situation.

"Isn't it obvious Mello? You always thought you were number two, and for one day a week you can be number one..."

"Were are you going with this?" Mello said angrily. He didn't like to be reminded that he was not as good as Near.

"But you never realized... you were always number one to me." Near said lifting his eyes to meat Mello's. who flinched back and had to force his mouth shut.

Mello still sat stiff ly on Near and stared of into space with wide eyes while Near bowed his head and waited for the heartbreaking moment when Mello left. They stayed like that until Mello loosened up and looked down at Near.

"Do you really mean that?" Mello almost had tears in his eyes.

"Yes. I do. More than I could ever tell you...I love you Mello." A single tear fell from the corner of Mello's eye and landed on Nears chest making him shiver. Mello placed his hand on Nears cheek and mouthed the words "I love you too" but I think he was too happy to speak. He leaned down to give Near a loving, passionate kiss that turned into a battle between tongues that neither boy cared who won.

Near bucked his hips making his arousal known again, Mello grinded down on Near making him gasp and writhe beneath him. The feel of leather on his bare skin was almost enough to push him over the edge.

"Mello..." moaned against Mello's swollen lips making him break the kiss. "...please" Mello, being the twisted bastard that he is, moved his lips away from Nears face and started to suck and nibble on his neck before biting on his ear. Near gasped and moaned Mello's name a little louder than before.

"Yes Near?" Mello's said in an incredibly sexy voice. Near closed his eyes and tried to put together coherent sentences.

"Mello, take me... now...please" he said in a shaky voice. Mello didn't need to be told twice, he placed a quick kiss on Near's quivering lips and got off the bed.

Near watched in awe as Mello untied the laces on the crotch of his leather pants. Nears erection twitched as he watched Mello peel his tight pants off and throw them to the corner of the room.

Mello crawled between Nears leg and licked his cock from bass to tip making Near gasp at the sensation. Mello crawled up further and placed three fingers at Near's mouth.

"Suck." he commanded and Near eagerly took his fingers into his mouth and coated them with a considerable amount of saliva. Mello took is fingers out of Near's mouth and placed them at his tiny entrance. " Are you sure about this? This is going to hurt quite a bit." Mello said circling Near's entrance with one finger. Near moaned and gave a nod of approval.

Mello pushed one finger all the way in and Near made a face at the new feeling. Mello looked up from his work to get permission to insert another finger. He got a nod from the pale boy who was having second thoughts considering as all he felt was awkward. Mello took his finger out and pushed back in with two. Neat made a small cry of pain and flinched away from the feeling. Mello ignored him and began making scissoring motion with his fingers stretching Near and used his other hand to rub up and down Nears leg trying to make him relax. Mello then hit something that made Near scream

"GAH! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Mello stopped his action to look at Near trying to process that. The blond chuckled under his breath and thrust his fingers full force into that special spot inside the pale boy.

"GOOD LORD!" Near screamed and pushed down on Mello's fingers. He hit that spot several more times until he stoped to get permission to add another finger. Near gave his a frantic look and nodded his head violently in approval. Mello pushed the last one in making Near cringe a little. As soon as Near was relaxed Mello took his fingers out causing Near to whimper.

The blond place his length at Near's stretched entrance and placed his had on either side of Nears face.

"This is going to be painful." Mello said warning his new found uke. Near frowned a little and wrapped his legs around Mello's waist and pulled him closer causing the head of Mello's length to be forced inside Nears virgin entrance.

The pale boy hissed in pain as Mello pushed himself fully into him and stopped moving. He looked down at Nears twisted face and whispered in his ear " I told you so." Near, feeling slightly competitive looked The blond in the eyes and ordered

"Move."

Mello pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in unbearably slow for his liking but he didn't want to render Near a cripple. He continued at that pace until Nears moaning started to get louder and he stared barking out commands like "faster" and "harder". Mello did as he was told grunting every time he slammed into his uke.

Near was a totally different person in this ecstasy. Cursing like a sailor and actually showing emotion. And even being impulsive. He flipped himself over onto his hands and knees never breaking the connection between him and Mello.

"Ahhhhh..." Mello moaned at the sensation. He grabbed hold of Near's hips and slammed mercilessly into him.

The room was filled with moans and the sound of skin on skin. Near pushed backward meeting Mello's thrusts. They were in ecstasy until the feeling in their stomached took them over and sent them falling to the bed in a sweaty mess of body parts. Mello pulled out and lazily fell to Near's side and draped an arm over him.

"You're amazing." Mello mumbled into white hair. Near rolled over to come face to face with Mello. He smiled and said,

"Yes... And im still number one." He said tauntingly. Mello almost pushed the pale bastard off the bed but something came over him and he couldn't force himself to do it.

"My number one" He said and pulled Near closer to him as they dozed off .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, if the Lemony good-ness distracted you, let me remind you that there was a third person in this fic.

Well, when the two love bird awoke and when to clean up Near tripped over something, it ended up being Matt, who was unconscious with a blood drenched shirt. The blood seemed to have came from his nose. Near and Mello then decided that they could possibly add another to their Saturday activities next time.

Hoped you liked it next chapter to be added sooner or later.


	2. still number one i see

Warning: hotness...I mean... yaoi...yeah

I OWN DEATH NOTE...no I lie...I don't hissing noise as my soul dies

next Saturday

Matt found himself fallowing Near and Mello a little closer this time, he didn't want to miss a second of their "activities". He waited till he could hear them kissing until he swung his head around the door frame to peep. They were closer to the door then he had anticipated. Matt was an inch away from Mello's back, he yelped and pulled himself away from the door he heard the floor boards creek and he held his breath.

Something hard hit his chest and pulled him in the room. Mello had his fist balled up in Matts shirt and had a familiar evil grin on his face.

"Why Near, it seems we have a peeping tom." the blond purred

"It appears so, well...it would be unfair to just let him watch." Near said with as much emotion as he could put into one sentence. Matt's brain was not working on full power at the moment and just stared at them horrified. Mello threw a glance at the Near and nodded. Before Matt could say something brilliant Mello's lips were molesting his. Mello slid his tongue inside and tasted every inch of his wet cavern. Out of instinct Matt put his hands on Mello's shoulders. He was unbearably nervus and was shaking.

Matt felt something behind him licking and bitting the back of his neck. Near. His hands slid up and down Matt's thin figure making him gasp, then stopping at the hem of his striped shirt and pulling it up over his head making Mello break the kiss. He stood back and admired Matts shaking body and liked what he saw, he was about to go back to violating his lips but something prevented him from getting any further. Matt pulled on the back of his shirt. Mello stoped thinking Matt didn't want what his body did but then his shirt was pulled above his head and tossed to the floor behind him, he could feel Near smiling into his neck.

Mello tried to get back to kissing the red head when they were both pulled quite forcefully to the bed by the smaller boy who was obviously growing impatient. They hit the bed together and stared in awe at the white haired boy who was beat red and panting heavily, the tent in the crotch of hit pants more noticeable through his pyjamas. He gave the two other boys a cute little smile and started to undo the bottons of his shirt letting the fabric fall off his pale shoulders.

Mello looked at Matt who appeared to be trying very hard to keep the blood in his nose, then he looked back at Near. Who turned around and slowly slid his pants down to his ankles swaying his hips a little giving the boys a nice show of his ass. Then he turned around, completely naked and twirled his hair in his fingers. Mello and Matt looked at each other and back at Near.

"My body is yours." Near said in a subjective voice. Mello and Matt were shocked. The look at each other and back at the smaller boy, then back at each other again. Matt changed his facial expression from shocked to a big grin and nodded quickly at Mello. Mello returned the smile and they looked back at Near who was getting impatient and stroking his own erection. Then the two boys pounced Near and threw him to the bed forcefully. Matt crawled up between Nears legs and took his weeping member completely into his mouth. Near moaned and bucked his hips at the wet heat that surrounded him.

Mello walked around the other side of the bed and kissed Near upside down while sliding his own pants off. He then crawled beside Near and turned his head toward his own cock. Near gratefully took it into his mouth straining his neck to get more of Mello's length.

Matt crawled up to Nears neck licking and sucking Near moaned onto Mello, sending vibrations though the blond making him moan louder. Matt sat up and placed three fingers at Mello's mouth. He coated them, sometimes bitting down when Near moaned onto him. Matt took his fingers out and crawled back between Nears legs and started teasing his entrance. Mello felt him self getting close but he didn't want to come before the others so using all the will power he had he pulled out of Near and kissed him instead .

Matt pushed one finger all the way in, Near had done this before with Mello and was used to the feeling.

"More..." he moaned. Matt obeyed and thrust a second finger inside scissoring and searching for his prostate.

Meanwhile Mello was devouring Near's neck and rubbing and pinching his nipples. Near was writhing and moaning in extreme pleasure. After adding a third finger Matt couldn't take it anymore, he slid his skinny jeans off freeing his almost painful erection and placed it at Nears entrance. Without warning Near moved his hips down into Matts cock pushing it though the tight ring of muscles. Matt squeaked at the new sensation then pushed himself further into Nears tight ass. Mello had to try hard not to laugh at Matts facial expressions. He was obviously enjoying this.

The red head and the blond exchanged glances and Matt flipped Near onto his hands and knees and Mello places himself in front of Near. Near licked 'Mello's impressive length from base to tip making the blond shiver. He tangled his hand in the white hair below him and Near took his throbbing erection into his mouth.

Matt began thrusting into Near making him thrust into Mello. All of them were moaning and hissing. The pace started to pick up and Mello leaned over to kiss Matt over Near. Matt felt himself getting close, he wrapped his hand around Nears twitching erection while his other hand was digging into Nears hips holding on for dear life. Mello had his eyes tightly shut thrusting his hips forward to meet Nears mouth.

With one last thrust all of them we sent over the edge screaming a rushed version of each others names. They collapsed on top of each other breathing heavily and sweating. Once they recovered they crawled over to the pillows and curled up with each other, Near in the middle with the two other boy's heads on his chest.

"I love Saturdays..." one of them said before they all fell asleep in the others arms.

3333333333333333

Meanwhile outside a black car pulled up to the gates of the orphanage. And a tall black haired man walked out. Imedeatly all the children went wild and tackle glomped him. Roger walked over to help the slim man up. "Its good to finally see you again" he said shooing the children. "So, what inspired this little visit?" the man just shrugged and walked toward the massive building.

" I just thought id look around, see if everything is going fine." He walked up the stairs towards Nears room, he hadn't decided who would be his successor yet and maybe a visit was in order. He walked into the room and was unsurprised at the sight. He smiled and walked over to the sleeping boys. He took a blanket from the chair beside the bad and draped it over the sleeping boys. They were all smiling in their sleep. The slouching man looked at the white haired boy in the middle and chucked to himself.

"Still number one I see..."

Ouuuuuu I wonder who that could be? insert fangirl squeal here review please and thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, it's been a while. Sorry I havnt posted anything in a while. Lots of problems have come up like my computer crashing and my step dad being a butt head, BUT good news is I have lots of new ideas and be expecting lots of Twilight-y goodness.

And I am not continuing this story because I just have nothing left to add. So it is up for adoption.

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! And keep 'em coming!


End file.
